Lionstar (RoC)
' Lionstar '''is a broad-shouldered, very pale ginger tom with green eyes. Dark ginger ears and, thin stripes at the base of forepaws. Clan's Rise 'Rise of CanyonClan''' He is briefly seen on the highrock and Tigerburr thinks about how great a leader Lionstar is. He brought up when Barkfall tells Tigerburr that Thornpaw has been an apprentice long enough and Tigerburr narrows his eyes at Lionstar. He is briefly brought up again when Tigerburr questions Barkfall about Thornpaw's assessment with Barkfall replying that they were assessing Thornpaw. Lionstar and Tigerburr are sitting on the highrock when Lionstar asks him if he thought Thornpaw was ready to become a warrior with Tigerburr saying that Thornpaw and Bluepaw have been apprentices for long enough and says that they earned it. Lionstar is thoughtful, though agrees. Lionstar goes one to tell Tigerburr about how good of a hunter he taught and how he would do many great things in the clan with Tigerburr only nodding in agreement. Lionstar begins the ceremony telling everyone that the time has come for the apprentices to be made warriors. He then tells them to step forward. Lionstar starts with Bluepaw, asking her if she would honor the code even if it cost her life, Bluepaw replies with that she would. Lionstar goes on to give Bluepaw her name as Blueheart. Blueheart is quick to glance back at another apprentice, Snakepaw before he puts her nose in Lionstar's shoulder. Lionstar then moves on to Thornpaw, asking him if he would honor the code. He replies just as Blueheart did and Lionstar goes on to name him Thorntooth. As Thorntooth nosed Lionstar's shoulder, the clan breaks out in a cheer for the two new warriors. Lionstar goes on tell them that they would have to sit vigil and that they should eat and sleep. He then tells the clan that in honor of the new warriors, the clan would feast. Thought Lionstar comes over and tells the kits to let go of Tigerburr and go and get something to eat. As the kits whine and do as Lionstar said, Moonsplash comes over and asks when the kits would become apprentices. Lionstar tells her when the clan didn't have as many apprentices and that once the current apprentices have had their assessments, he would make them apprentices. Though Tigerburr speaks up and asks about mentors, as they are short on warriors. Lionstar begins to say how Berrystem is in need of another apprentice as Blueheart was made a warrior. The leader then complains about how Berrystem would be bothering him for a moon about one. He goes on to suggest Gravelpelt, Owlflight, and Snowblaze. Tigerburr then asks if Thorntooth could have an apprentice. Lionstar is quick to judge him and questions him. Tigerburr replies that he believes that Thorntooth was ready and that it would keep Barkfall away from him. Lionstar then replies that Barkfall should get an apprentice. Goldenwing chips into the conversation and tells them that Barkfall was too old and that he was talking about becoming CanyonClan's first elder. Lionstar thinks for a moment and then announces that he wasn't worried about mentors and that they would discuss it when the time comes. Lionstar then pads away. Trivia * He was never supposed to be Tigerburr's brother. * Mistakes * He described as having gray eyes multiple times. Category:Tom Category:Leader Category:Rise Of CanyonClan Characters Category:CanyonClan